Road to Rule
The Road to Rule is a system similar to levelling up that has been newly implemented into Fable III. It is a 3D environment of a road blocked by several gates. Gates are opened by reaching certain points in the main plot, and every time a player passes through a gate it is interpreted as levelling up. In between gates are chests that are opened by spending Guild Seals. Each chest contains new parts of gameplay, from spells and combat upgrades to property packs and expression expansions. If the player only wants to rush through to the end, then he/she is able to open one chest per gate, and return for the rest later. Although, if the player has enough guild seals to open chests, it is ill-advised to ignore them, as they may find themselves underpowered for the challenges ahead. The Hero will be guided through the area by Theresa, and the road can be reached through a Cullis Gate from the Sanctuary. It could be possible that Theresa created the Road to Rule for the Hero. As you can hear the familiar hum of The Spire. The chests are colour coordinated into 3 different groups as well as emblems on the chest to give different experiences in Fable III. Red Chests give a more combat orientated gameplay with the blue sword emblem indicating melee, the yellow target icon indicating ranged and the red lightning bolt icon indicating magic. Green Chests give more simulation to the game, providing a better experience of being a Rebel or King. Finally, Blue Chests give gameplay an economic twist to different regions in the game. As the Hero opens certain chests their weapons will morph based on things they did prior to opening said chest. For example, opening a chest to increase power with Melee weapons will also morph the weapon once. Silhouettes As the player progresses through the game, a number of ghostly silhouettes will appear in front of the last gate to open. These are the NPCs whom the player has befriended throughout the game; as the game progresses, the crowd will increase in size. They show a visual representation of all the support the player has gained throughout the game's progression. They are also linked to how large your wings are at the end of the game. More supporters grants larger wings. Plinths As the player opens a new gate and progresses, their current player model (clothing, weapons, hairstyles, etc) are created as a statue next to the gate. As the player progresses through the game and changes their appearances and various skill levels, the statue on the plinth of the newly opened gate will reflect this. The previous statues remain the same, creating a snapshot of the player as they were at the time the gate way opened. This provides a timeline of character progression. There are two Plinths at each gate, the second one is only used for co-op mode characters. Gates and Chests There are 48 chests in Road to Rule throughout Fable III. You will reach Gate 10 upon become the rightful ruler of Albion. Only then can you unlock all 48 chests, and by unlocking all you will gain the "Chest Grandmaster" Achievement (40 Points). Also, upon reaching the Bowerstone Castle in Road to Rule, if you have not unlocked all of the levels for Magic, Range or Melee from the previous chest, you will be able to open all the ones you didn't open from the final three chests for the combined total amount of Guild Seals added together. You can also go back and open them separately. Gate 1 Leaving the Castle (When you get the Guild Seal) ;Fireball Spell (1 Guild Seal) :Fireball burns your targets and blasts them back a step. Gate 2 A New Hero (When you get the Music Box) ;Dye Pack I (2 Guild Seals) :Inject some colour into your Hero's wardrobe by learning how to dye your clothes or hair red, blue, grey, and green. ;Friend Expression Pack (2 Guild Seals) :Learn Whistle, Hero Pose and Chat expressions in order to become friends with the people of Albion. ;Landlord Pack (2 Guild Seals) :Become Albion's greatest land baron by learning how to buy, rent, and decorate houses. ;Melee Level 1 (20 Guild Seals) :Do more damage with any melee weapon you use. ;Ranged Level 1 (20 Guild Seals) :Do more damage with any gun you use. ;Magic Level 1 (20 Guild Seals) :Do more damage with any spell you cast. ;Shock Spell (40 Guild Seals) :Shock electrocutes opponents, damaging and momentarily stunning them. Gate 3 In Wolf's Clothing (After defeating Saker) ;Lover Expression Pack (5 Guild Seals) :Learn Dance, Hug and Kiss to become best friends or even lovers with the people of Albion. (Also unlocks the Friend Expression Pack.) ;Family Pack (5 Guild Seals) :Unlock Marriage, House Buying, Having Children, and Adoption. (Also unlocks the Lover Expression Pack.) ;Upgrade Blacksmith to Level 2 (5 Guild Seals) :Become a better blacksmith and earn more money striking that steel. ;Upgrade Pie Maker to Level 2 (5 Guild Seals) :Improve your cooking skills and earn more money making pies. ;Upgrade Lute to Level 2 (5 Guild Seals) :Improve your lute playing skills and earn more money performing. ;Melee Level 2 (40 Guild Seals) :Do more damage with any melee weapon you use. ;Ranged Level 2 (40 Guild Seals) :Do more damage with any gun you use. ;Magic Level 2 (40 Guild Seals) :Do more damage with any spell you cast. Gate 4 Leaders and Followers (After you make promises to both Samuel and Sabine) ;Joker Expression Pack (5 Guild Seals) :Become a comedian by learning the Tickle, Pat-A-Cake, and Chicken Dance expressions. ;Dye Pack II (5 Guild Seals) :Tired of your appearance? Learn how to dye your clothes or hair khaki, purple, orange, and pink. ;Upgrade Blacksmith to Level 3 (10 Guild Seals) :Become a better blacksmith and earn more money striking that steel. ;Upgrade Pie Maker to Level 3 (10 Guild Seals) :Improve your cooking skills and earn more money making pies. ;Upgrade Lute to Level 3 (10 Guild Seals) :Improve your lute playing skills and earn more money performing. ;Ice Storm (40 Guild Seals) :Ice Storm summons frozen shards that rain down destruction on your foes. Gate 5 Mistpeak Monorail (After the great hobbe fight in The Hole) ;Dye Pack III (5 Guild Seals) :Experiment with more colours by learning to dye your clothes or hair white, lime, yellow, and brown. ;Entrepreneur Pack (5 Guild Seals) :Learn how to haggle and own shops and you'll soon be running your own business empire. ;Vortex Spell (40 Guild Seals) :Vortex creates a windstorm that picks up enemies and hurls them around, preventing them from attacking and potentially knocking them into objects. ;Spell Weaving (50 Guild Seals) :Gain the ability to combine spells together by wearing two gauntlets. Gate 6 The Hollow Legion (After promising to Major Swift) ;Bully Expression Pack (5 Guild Seals) :Learn how to coerce people and bend them to your will with the Insult, Point and Laugh, and Threaten expressions. ;Theft Pack (5 Guild Seals) :Become a master thief by learning how to steal. Just be careful you don't get caught. ;Upgrade Blacksmith to Level 4 (25 Guild Seals) :Become a better blacksmith and earn more money striking that steel. ;Upgrade Pie Maker to Level 4 (25 Guild Seals) :Improve your cooking skills and earn more money making pies. ;Upgrade Lute to Level 4 (25 Guild Seals) :Improve your lute playing skills and earn more money performing. ;Melee Level 3 (60 Guild Seals) :Do more damage with any melee weapon you use. ;Ranged Level 3 (60 Guild Seals) :Do more damage with any gun you use. ;Magic Level 3 (60 Guild Seals) :Do more damage with any spell you cast. Gate 7 The Bowerstone Resistance (After meeting Page) ;Good Parenting Pack (5 Guild Seals) :Become the world's greatest parent by learning the Tickle Child, Pick Up and Hug Child, and Cuddle Baby expressions. ;Hooligan Expression Pack (5 Guild Seals) :Can't wait to be a loud, obnoxious lout? Then learn the Rodeo, Fart on Villager, and Vulgar Thrust expressions. ;Upgrade Blacksmith to Level 5 (60 Guild Seals) :Become the best blacksmith in Albion. ;Upgrade Pie Maker to Level 5 (60 Guild Seals) :Become the greatest cook in Albion. ;Upgrade Lute to Level 5 (60 Guild Seals) :Become the most skilled lute player in Albion. ;Force Push Spell (40 Guild Seals) :Force Push magically propels enemies away from you. Knock them into walls or off ledges for extra damage. Gate 8 The Masquerade (After making a promise to Page) ;Scary Expression Pack (5 Guild Seals) :Learn the Growl, Scary Laugh, and Bloodlust Roar to become the terror of Albion. ;Melee Level 4 (80 Guild Seals) :Do more damage with any melee weapon you use. ;Ranged Level 4 (80 Guild Seals) :Do more damage with any gun you use. ;Magic Level 4 (80 Guild Seals) :Do more damage with any spell you cast. Gate 9 Blindness (After promising to Kalin) ;Blades Spell (40 Guild Seals) :Blades conjures magical swords which seek out and impale enemies. Gate 10 Weight of the World (After judging Logan) ;Melee Level 5 (100 Guild Seals) :Become a master of melee weapons. ;Ranged Level 5 (100 Guild Seals) :Become a master of guns. ;Magic Level 5 (100 Guild Seals) :Become a master of magic. Category:Fable III Category:Gameplay Category:Fable III Locations